The Culdon
The Covenant Culdon '''(also known as '''The Culdon or simply The Culdon Cult) is a Covenant allied army, used as a main military army force against the UNSC Reclaimer army during the Reclaimer-Culdon war and the Human-Covenant war History and Forming During the middle of the Human-Covenant War and in the middle of the Great Schism, the Covenant recently made Khza 'Kardus a leader of a new faction group. He decieded that he belived in the will of the Forerunners requested for him after Khza 'Kardus belived that the Forerunner will give powerful technology to not only the new faction, but to the whole entire Covenant Empire and making sure that the humans do not recieve it. Khza 'Kardus had millions of Sangheili not only stay with the Covenant, but stayed with what he called "The Culdon" and served as a Cult whoever belived in the will of the "Forerunner's Power" and also has been a sub-faction to the Covenant Empire as a supportive and helpfull allied faction. Reclaimer-Culdon War Coming Soon Human-Covenant War Coming Soon Reunited Coming Soon Species and Ranks Sangheili The Sangheili served as the military leaders of the Covenant Culdon just like in the Covenant. The Sangheili were the only founding races of the Culdon, and were the only race within the Culdon permitted to build and command starships within the Culdon, though the crews are always composed of a mix of races. Sangheili are separated into ranks based on skill and experience. To advance in rank, Sangheili must honorably earn such advancements on the battlefield. Notable individuals Vuth 'Kardus: The "Cult's Hand" and the current Leader of the Covenant Culdon. During the founding of the Covenant Culdon, Khza 'Kardus, who was former leader of the Covenant Culdon and father of Vuth 'Kardus, was slain by Spartan-542 who guns him with his Assault Rifle and takes over the Spire to research their info. Angers by this, Vuth, along with an army of Zealots seeks revenge and manages to kill his father's killer by stabbing an energy dagger through the Spartan's visor, seemly killing him and completes his revenge by duming the Spartan's corpse off the Spire. During the Reclaimer-Culdon war, he controlled a Spire where he made it a offical headbase for training Infantry for war and researching techonology for his army. At the end of the Reclaimer-Culdon war, previously after the destruction of a Corvette of the Culdon titled "Shadow until Darkness", the UNSC Reclaimer army decided to elimate the remaining army of the Covenant Culdon at the Spire. During the final momments of the Spire, Vuth, along with Durs, Kurs, Thez and Wuth escapes in a Phantom activated in Active Camoflauge. Currently him and his allies are in a new-builted Spire hidden very far away from the old location to the Spire whereas now the old Spire was destroyed by the UNSC during the Fall of Reach. Durs 'Fulorn: Co-leader of the Covenant Culdon and also the Officer Zealot of the group. He was serving as a Zealot during his battles and mostly notable for having a massive bodycount of UNSC soldiers during the Human-Covenant War. When he heard about Vuth's becoming the Covenant Culdon's leader, he decieded to aid him for his trust and for the Forerunner technology. He mostly participated, like Vuth, in the Reclaimer-Culdon war in mostly every battle that he and Vuth were in. Both of them were a massive killing team and gave out a completly huge bodycount and kept stabbing every body that was moving around. Once in a while, Vuth and Durs would burn up the corpses and remember the Forerunners for this great sucsess. He mostly stayed at the Spire, but during the Invasion of the Spire, Durs escaped with Vuth, Kurs, Thez and Wuth in a hidden Phantom and the Spire's controller, Ussa 'Ffoodee was killed in honor by a Shotgun blast from a Leader of the invading Spartan army arriving at. The Spire was later destroyed by the UNSC in which Noble Six deactivates the shielding and having it being destroyed to pieces by a UNSC counterattack. Like most of the Culdon survivors, they stayed at the new-builted Spire away from the ruins of it's old spire layed at. Gulh 'Mortdus: Served as a Scout Minor and Lieutenant duing the Covenant Culdon, Gulh lead many Minors and Majors into battle; some with Officers or not. During the Reclaimer-Culdon war, Vuth gave Gulh an energy sword and active camoflauge during battle, making him kill off targets one by one. During the battle of the Citadel, Sergent Darvin had eliminated most of the Culdon Sangheili until Gulh, with active camoflauge on, assassinates Darvin during the war. Samuel "Bulletshock" of Reclaimer Team fights off Gulh with his fists, avoiding his energy sword. After dodging Gulh'd energy sword melees, Samuel pulls out his combat knife and stabs him in the neck, causing Gulh's neck to bleed. Samuel then kills Gulh with his shotgun at Gulh's chest, seemly killing him. Category:Factions Category:Alex Lioce Category:Culdon Cult Category:Reclaimer-Culdon War Category:Covenant Category:Human-Covenant War